


A Happy (Kinky) Valentine's

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Dominant Bottom, Feminization, M/M, Sam Winchester in Panties, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: Sam bites back a laugh and slowly leans forward making sure to rub up against his brother, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean,” he whispers as he presses a small kiss to Dean’s cheek and takes off the blindfold.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	A Happy (Kinky) Valentine's

Dean tied spread eagle on his bed naked and blindfolded, his cock hard against his stomach. Sam pressing soft kisses up and down Dean’s chest until his brother is thrusting his hips up and begging Sam to stop teasing.

Sam moved from Dean’s side to straddle his chest, “Are you ready for your Valentine’s Day present, Dean?” 

“If it means you start paying attention to my cock, yes.”

“Snappy, Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean replied with a smirk.

Sam bites back a laugh and slowly leans forward making sure to rub up against his brother, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean,” he whispers as he presses a small kiss to Dean’s cheek and takes off the blindfold.

“Fuck,” the sight that greets Dean when the blindfold comes off and his brother leans back is straight out of one of his fantasies; his baby brother in a tight blood-red corset with a matching pair of panties that are tented at the front from his hard cock, a hint of gloss on his smirking lips.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? Sammy, I could come just from looking at you,” Dean replies as he thrust his hips but his brother moves before he can get any kind of friction. “Sam, c’mon stop teasing and let me fuck that pretty little ass of yours.” 

“Sure you want to fuck my ass first, Dean?” Sam says as he leans forward to capture one of his brother’s nipples in his mouth giving it a small suck before moving to the other one, “Because I thought first you could use my mouth. I want to suck your cock till you cum down my throat, then lick you clean and make you hard again while I ride your face.”

He moves his hips back and starts rocking against Dean’s cock, “Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll let you cum on my face before I ride this big dick of yours until you paint my insides white.”

“Fuck, Sam” Dean moans out as he throws his back against the pillow. 

Sam doesn’t miss the opportunity to mark up his favorite part of his big brothers’ body, biting and licking at Dean’s neck as he keeps rocking back and forth Dean’s cock twitching against his ass, only stopping to murmur, “You like that don’t you baby? Like the thought of me bouncing on your cock with your cum on my face branding me as yours?” before continuing his assault.

“Sammy,” Dean painfully groans out, “if you keep talking like that you’re gonna make me come.” 

Dean looks near tears, he’s flushed and twitching his hips almost thrusting up without his permission, his heart almost beating out of his chest.

Sam can tell Dean’s holding himself back from cumming, he can feel every twitch and throb of his brothers' cock as more and more pre-cum leaks out staining the back of his red panties, and he’s sure if he looked Dean’s cock would be a painful shade of purple.

Sam wipes away Dean’s frustrated tears, “Shh, it’s okay, tonight is about you, baby.”, he bites at his brother’s bottom lip, “I want you to cum as many times as you want, c’mon Dean be a good boy and let it go, let me know how bad you want to fuck my pussy.”

“SAM!” Dean cries out as he cums with a buck of his hips covering Sam’s ass and the small of his back in cum.

Sam holds him close through the aftershocks, softly kissing him whispering praises against his lips, “Good boy, Dean, such a good boy. My good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's technically the 15th I tried to get it done in time for it to be posted on the 14th but this was meant to be a short, no more than a 100 words drabble that got way out of hand when dialogue starting popping into my head 😂
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, my fellow wincest shippers! ❤
> 
> Crossposted on my Tumblr: @canonicallysoulmates


End file.
